Ironman: Adventures of Stark
by LoganNOVELZ101
Summary: What was previously going to be a series on youtube has now been drafted from scripts to stories by Logan Grasso, each chapter would have been the episode, enjoy the untold adventures of IRONMAN!
1. First Flight

IRONMAN

EPISODE 1

"FIRST FLIGHT"

There is a light breeze in the air, American airlines delightfully accepted Stark's offer of a private flight to his new testing grounds. Howard Stark, rich billionaire and still unaware of his surroundings, maybe because this is the first time he's bringing his collaborator along, Obadiah Staine. They sit across from eachother in there comfy leather seats.

Obadiah: So, Stark, what have you got at the testing grounds that you're so eager to show me that you couldn't even wait for a presentation?

Howard's nervous, anybody could tell from the sweat coming off his face, he nervously wipes it and puts on the best fake smile anybody could ever see, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Howard: I really do wanna tell you Staine, but we'll just have to wait, care for some champagne?

Obadiah nods slightly and Howard claps his hands for his instant service of the flight attendant who comes willingly with a smile on her face, almost drop dead gorgeous…almost.

Flight Attendant: How may I help you Mr. Stark

Howard: Bring me some of your best champagne; I'll pay for it whatever the cost

Howard slips a 50 dollar bill into the Flight Attendant's pocket who immediately smiles to this delightful tip and she is off to assist Mr. Stark.

Obadiah: I do have to say Stark, you have a way with women

Howard: It's a gift

Howard's smug smile stretches large; he even blushed, as the flight attendant returns with a cart filled with the world's finest champagne Howard reaches for his wallet.

Flight Attendant: Oh, sir it would be best if you wrote us a check

Howard: A check? So be it, how much do I owe

Flight Attendant: Well according to you're-

Howard cuts her off mid sentence.

Howard: Oh and lets add some peanuts to that

The flight attendant's smile fades as she stomps off, she wants to blurt out "I am not your maid" but it will only cause trouble.

Obadiah: I retract my previous statement

Howard: And that's why I'll never get tied down

Obadiah: You did before, do you not remember?

Howard: Yeah well, she died…

Obadiah: Plenty of fish in the sea Howard, that's for sure

Howard pours champagne for him and his partner in utter silence and by the time Howard is finished Obadiah has something to say.

Obadiah: You know Stark, you're getting old

Howard: Look in the mirror lately?

Obadiah: Touché

Howard: What do you mean by "I'm getting old?"

Howard's anger is shown in his face, he knows what's coming.

Obadiah: Well Stark, I have more experience and let's face it; your company's not doing well

Staine has been asking to buy out Stark International since the day he became business partners with Howard.

Howard: We've been over this before; I'm not selling the company, not to you, not to anyone

Obadiah: Really? Because Hammer Industries begs to differ, Justin has been paying off debts for your company Stark; you can't fight that in court

Howard: I have a good lawyer

Obadiah: Who? Murdock? He's a joke

Howard has had enough; he needs a way out of this conversation.

Howard: I have an upset stomach, I'll be right back

Howard walks off to the restroom looking behind him, why does Obadiah look so happy? Howard shrugs it off and walks into the bathroom, he doesn't have to go but if it gets him out of any lectures then he'll wait in the horrid smell. The plane shakes a little, it must be landing, and Howard flushes the toilet and gets to his seat buckling up. Obadiah still has that smug look on his face; it's the kind of look that'll give you chills, the kind of chills that run up your spine and makes your heart beat faster than it should, the kind of smile that would scare a kid enough to wet him or her.

Howard: And why are you so happy Staine?

Obadiah: Oh no reason, I finally get to find out what you've been working on

Howard: Well…it's rather what we've discovered and improved

Obadiah: Sounds exciting

The plane lands and Howard knows the chaos of exiting the plane lies upon him; his exit is blocked by reporters and photographers.

Howard: So what is it this time, go into the storm or wait it out?

Staine: You tell me

Howard sighs in frustration.

Howard: Let's get this over with

Howard and Staine open the door to be filled with roaring cheers and questions like…

Reporter: MR. STARK! OVER HERE ! WHAT ARE YOU WORKING ON THAT'S SO SECRET?!

Or…

Reporter: ! HAS STARK INTERNATIONAL PLUMITINITED INTO THE GROUND WITH THERE SALES?!

Obadiah: Wait…say that again?

Reporter: People are saying that Stark International has nothing to offer and without products to offer they don't have any sales

Obadiah: We are aware that are sales aren't doing well but we do plan to bring them back up with are latest invention, don't we Howard

Howard nervously smiles and decides to play along.

Howard: Yes we do Obadiah; with your help I'm sure we can work this out

There we go…Obadiah wins, Howard now has to deal with his constant nagging of how his invention can be turned into a weapon for war and the sales would sky rocket, not this time, Howard vows not this time, not ever again.

Howard: No more questions please, we have somewhere to be remember?

Howard and Obadiah work their way through the crowd of people who stand in their way and surprisingly make it out alive to the testing grounds. Howard grabs Obadiah by the shoulders slamming him against a wall in anger.

Howard: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU PULLED?!

Obadiah: What do you mean Howard?

Howard: When I say this, I mean it, YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF STARK INTERNATIONAL

Obadiah: But I will be Howard

Howard: I'm making sure that's never going to happen, I'm demoting you

Obadiah: What?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

Howard: I just did, BUT you can regain your status and get promoted if you prove yourself

Obadiah: Do I still get to see the invention at least?!

Howard lets go of Obadiah and exhales deeply running his hand through his hair trying to calm down.

Howard: Of course, you are my friend after all

Obadiah: So where is it?

Howard: Follow me

Howard leads Obadiah through a course of many hallways and staircases when they finally reach their destination, a 3 inch thick door of steel.

Howard: Now behind this door…is a world changing discovery…I didn't make it, we found it, and were trying to tap into its energy source

Obadiah: I don't care how you obtained it; just show me what it can do!

Howard sighs in frustration with Obadiah; he's been acting worse than he usually is today…Howard punches in the digits on the control pad creating his access to the room where a golden ring with a green gem wielding a painted forine emblem on it is being examined.

Obadiah: A ring…YOU BROUGHT ME HERE BECAUSE OF A RING?!

Howard: Not any ring, one of the ten Makulan Rings

Obadiah: And the difference is?

Howard: These rings contain power Obadiah, unlimited power, they could destroy...or help and entire city, just one in fact, but if all ten rings were brought together then-

Obadiah: We would be unstoppable

Howard: No! It would only bring chaos, especially since we don't know how to control the rings

Obadiah: You have more of them?!

Howard: No, just this one

Obadiah: Howard, this is my chance to prove myself to you, put me on this project, please!

Howard: I know what your intentions are Staine, you don't plan to use them for the greater good of mankind, you plan to mistreat them!

Howard pokes an accusing finger into Staine's chest.

Obadiah: Is that what you think?!

Howard: It's what I KNOW

Obadiah: Fine…I didn't want to do this Howard but you left me no choice

The solid steel door seals itself as everyone in the room turns their attention to Howard…what's about to happen is going to change lives everywhere. 10 years later the proper error to Howard Stark, Tony Stark is in charge of Stark International, a brilliant scientist and now a brilliant playboy catrillionare genius. He waves to everyone with huge greetings as he walks in through the beautiful clear as crystal automatic opening doors and walks around the glistening water fountain and sets his eyes on Obadiah Staine, the previous owner up until now walking down the granite staircase.

Obadiah: Tony!

Tony: Obadiah! Keep the place warm for me?

Obadiah: You could say that

Tony: Don't worry pal, you're only getting bumped down one position, you're still my best employee

Obadiah hugs Tony with opening arms.

Obadiah: I knew my loyalty would pay off

Tony: And not only that but you're coming with me to my presentation

Obadiah: Just walked in and you've already got an invention for me, I see that lab I gave you payed off well

Tony: Yeah, it'll go well with my Malibu Mansion

Obadiah: Don't go wasting your father's riches already Tony, make him proud

Tony: What is it, only a million dollars, that's nothing

Obadiah: Ok, ok, so what is this presentation you've got for me?

Tony: You'll just have to wait and see

Obadiah chuckles.

Obadiah: You're just like your father Tony

A storm of reporters and photographers rush in to get a glimpse of the new found owner, Tony Stark.

Tony: Looks like the poperotsy is here

Tony laughs as he runs into them shaking hands and giving out hugs.

Obadiah: Maybe not exactly like him

Tony's presentation was coming soon, in about 24 minutes if it weren't for the tragedy that took place, Tony's limo was blasted into pieces as a copter flew down, Tony's vision was weak as he tried to make out the men coming for him, they had white masks, whoever they were, they were professionals…and they did this before. But what they didn't expect was that childhood friend, James Rhodes also tagged along with Stark and he had military training, Rhodes kicked the window of the passenger door until it shattered open and he climbed out to spot Tony being dragged onto the copter. Rhodes acted instantly, he charged at one of them men ramming his body weight into him making him fall over like a sack of straw but this wasn't enough to stop the other 4 men who tossed Tony onto the copter, time was running out and they were getting away, Rhodes climbed to his feet running in for an attack but the masked men were faster and one pulled a gun. Rhodes would have been shot dead right then and there if it weren't for Tony who finally came to and defended his friend as a human shield taking the bullet for him…litterly. Tony had been shot in the heart and he layed there bleeding out as James Rhodes worked helplessly to keep his friend alive.

Masked Man: LET'S GO! MOVE OUT! He's been shot!

Rhodes could care less about the chopper getting away; he now had only one goal, keep his friend alive. It wasn't him that succeeded though, it was his father…or rather his invention, the core reactor, Stark International made a smaller prototype version of it to replace Tony's heart with and this is what brought Stark back to the real world as he came to in a panic. Tony listened to hear what the doctor had to say.

Doctor: You're lucky to be alive, what's made sure of that miracle is this.

The doctor presses his hand against Tony's chest, he knows something is wrong, his breathing is different, he rips at his shirt in a struggle and what lies underneath is his new heart.

Doctor: Your father's core reactor…we used its desighn only smaller, it works better than the heart really…I guarantee it, only consequence is that you must charge it every 24 hours

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Tony: Or what…

Doctor: Or you'll die

Tony felt helpless and weak all of a sudden…he was dizzy, this can't be happening, this has to be a dream, it's impossible.

Doctor: You have a visitor here to see you, he's been waiting all night, I can turn him away if you-

Tony: No…send him in

Doctor: Yes Mr. Stark

The doctor stepped out for at least 2 minutes when James Rhodes walks in replacing him.

James: Hey bud, how are you feeling?

Tony: Like crap

James: Well…I'm sure you'll get use to it

Tony: To feeling like crap?

James: No smart ass, to the new heart

Tony: I can't believe I took a bullet for your dumb ass

James: I know, I can't either…thanks man

Tony: You would've done the same

James: I was about to, remember?

Tony: Shut up

James: Well…if it makes you feel any better were right on the tail of the son of a bitch that did this to you

Tony: Who did it?

James: Staine

Tony: What…

James: He's the only one that would gain something from it; he did to you what he did to your father Tony

Tony: Where is he? Is he on the run?

James: No…he's in the waiting room

Tony: What are you waiting for?! ARREST HIM!

James: I can't, not without evidence he was the one that did it

Tony: Damn…JUST DAMN IT!

James: its ok Tony…we'll get him

Tony: Can I go home

James: Yeah, Happy's here to drive you

Tony's drive home was silent except for a few attempts Happy made to cheer up Tony, when he reached his destination he had a mix of two emotions, anger and love, because when he walked through his door he saw the most beautiful independent woman he ever met, Pepper Pots, she was bent over dusting a couch.

Tony: Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing in my house

Pepper surprised Tony with a shocking scream and she turned to find Tony before her.

Tony: No, no, you can get back in that position

Pepper: Perv, who do you think you are

Tony: Tony Stark

Pepper: Oh…oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I thought you were some jerk trying to look up my skirt as I bent over

Tony: Naahh of course not

Pepper: Was that sarcasm?

Tony: But seriously, who are you

Just then Happy walked in to escort Tony inside.

Happy: She's your new maid

Tony: I don't need a maid, I'm recovering from a chest injury not a back injury, and I can clean a few things up here and there

Happy: Well ok I can call the office and-

Tony: BUT I do like her hanging around, she can be promoted to my assistant

Pepper: Heh, you're joking right?

After a pause of silence Pepper bursts into joy.

Pepper: YOU'RE NOT JOKING!

Tony: Welcome to Stark International miss?

Pepper: Pepper…Pepper Pots

Tony shakes hands with Pepper and smiles.

Tony: Glad to have you aboard miss pots, now not that like having you both around but if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to

What Tony didn't tell them was what that business was, all through the night, all through the week, Tony stayed locked in his lab not answering the door for anyone as he worked on his top secret project and when he was complete he stood back in awe and amazement at his finished work of art…Ironman. Tony decided to take the suit of Iron for a test drive, it worked like a wonder, he flew through obstacles like under billboards, swerving around buildings, dodging cars, and in the end he landed on the roof of Stark Industries. Why there you may ask? Because the main test was about to begin, the world's first cloaking device, but first Tony had to consult his computer programmed butler, Jarvis.

Tony: Works like a wonder Jarvis

Jarvis: Thank you sir

Tony: Now for the real test, lets activate the cloaking device shall we?

Jarvis: Of course sir, running diagnostics now

As the computer ran its scans and prepared itself so did Tony, if this worked who knows what he could accomplish.

Jarvis: Activating now

The suit began functioning itself, and before you knew it…it worked! The suit was now invisible to the human eye.

Tony: HAHAHA! My god Jarvis! I'm a genius!

Jarvis: Indeed you are sir

Tony: Are you mocking me?

Jarvis: Of course not sir

A appears in front of Tony and he can't help himself but to laugh, he had actually pulled it off. With this new discovery he can help the world…but first, to find evidence that Obadiah Staine framed him. Tony uses a mini laser to splice his way through the roof and looks back and forth to make sure his environment isn't filled with guards.

Tony: Jarvis, disable the cameras for me

Jarvis: Yes sir

Tony puts the roof back together only good enough so nobody can notice it is open but just slightly enough to be ripped open for his escape. Tony's search is irrelevant and he finds nothing, but all in all nothing finds him…at least not yet. Tony has given up on his search and heads back to his exit to find several guards by the roof, questions must have arisen, they know someone has made a breach; he'll just have to wait it out.

Jarvis: Battery support power, 16% and failing

Tony is alarmed, he may be able to wait it out, but will his cloaking device be able to? And even if it were will he have enough juice to fly himself out of the building or let alone make it home?

Tony: Run on life support power

Jarvis: 50% charge and failing

Tony has no choice but to disable his cloaking device and make a break for and that's exactly what he does, but doing so has alerted Stark Industries to send out choppers on Tony, he flys behind buildings trying to obscure himself from the copters but they stay on his tail.

Jarvis: 40% charge and failing

Tony: I KNOW! PUT IT ON THE SCREEN!

Tony knows he doesn't have enough to fly this fast, and if they start firing bullets let alone missals it will only make things worse. Spoke too soon, a missile launches past Tony and he knows they have orders to kill if needed he tries not to panic as the percentage of 34% drops to 30% fast. Bullets deflect onto Tony's armor and he can't shake them.

Tony: Speaker!

Jarvis: Speaker on, life forms beyond the armor can now hear you

Ironman: FALL BACK! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!

They aren't listening; Tony looks to see the percentage is at 20% and resolves a final attempt to escape.

Tony: ALL POWER TO THRUSTERS!

The Ironman armor begins working with gears and shifts and the power kicks in launching Ironman away and just as Tony thinks he has escaped one last missal blasts him out of the sky shutting off his armor and as he falls through the sky he struggles to get free and with sheer luck the suit comes back to life and he catches himself before hitting the pavement.

Tony: That was a close one

Tony then notices that beside his escape he had another problem, 7% of his battery remained, it isn't enough to fly another mile if he wanted, he sets himself down gasping for air, this is his heart battery he is running off of, what can he do, it's either be caught or die…Rhodie.

Tony: Jarvis…take me…to Rhodie

TO BE COUNTINUED


	2. Streets of the Maggia

IRONMAN

EPISODE 2

"STREETS OF THE MAGGIA"

Rhodie comes crashing through the swinging doors of the hospital with Tony in his arms panting heavy.

Rhodie: WE NEED A DOCTOR!

Many doctors and nurses rush into action, grabbing gurdies, dialing into numbers frantically into computers and phones, Tony is placed onto a gurdie as a doctor rips off his shirt to find a damaged power core cracked with sparks flying from the sudden rush of air.

Doctor: I…I don't know what this is, I'm only a heart doctor, this man has no heart!

Rhodie: YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!

Doctor: I'm afraid I can't unless you find the one that has done this to him

Rhodie thinks back hard and then remembers….

Rhodie: YINSEN! Professor Yinsen designed this core reactor for him, a smaller replica of his father's arc reactor that runs the city.

Doctor: GET YINSEN ON THE LINE!

Everyone works frantically to find Yinsen.

Doctor: In the meantime we need to help him get air through his windpipe; we may need to perform CPR

The doctor pushes down on Tony's chest heaving as hard as he can at least five times but there is no response. Rhodie can only pray now…he whispers to himself.

Rhodie: Come on Tony…come on

Rhodie's been at Tony's side for years, they served in the military together, they went to school together, at one point they lived together…after his father's accident that is. Rhodie couldn't help but think what he would do if he lost his brother. Just then Pepper comes running through with two security guards on her tail and Rhodie holds them back.

Rhodie: its ok officers, she's with me

The guard responds smugly with a smirk on his face.

Guard: And who exactly are you punk?

Rhodie: Colonel James Rhodes of the US military and I order you to stand down

The guard mumbles to himself and cowers away.

Pepper: Is he going to be ok?

Peppers worried right now…Rhodie has to be strong.

Rhodie: Y- Yeah, he's been through more than this, remember? He'll…he'll be fine

But Rhodie couldn't help thinking negatively…could he really trust that…could Pepper? Just then Tony lifts up and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he goes into a spasm.

Pepper: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!?

Rhodie has to hold back Pepper from getting close to him; if she interfered she could make it worse.

Doctor: He's going into a seizure! We have to hold him down!

Rhodie: Pepper, stay back

Pepper has tears in her eyes, she can't look. She turns and tries to hold back any tears she hasn't shed as Rhodie and the doctor work to hold Tony still. Just then…Tony stops…no movement….no sound, except for the following deadening horrifying noise of Tony's death, the machine was loud, an unmistakable sound of death that you always hear at the hospital…Tony is dead.

Pepper: NO!

Rhodie can do nothing but hug Pepper…was it to comfort himself or her he didn't know…but it wasn't working either way.

Doctor: NURSE!

The doctor looks frantically for his own equipment and then…YES he finds it, Rhodie's seen them before, in the military, the pads you use to jumpstart somebody's heart.

Doctor: CLEAR!

Tony jerks at the sudden shock of the pads.

Doctor: Again…one, two, three CLEAR!

This time Tony stays still, it seems hopeless now.

Doctor: ONE MORE TIME! AGAI-

Just then…

Yinsen: STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!

Rhodie watches as Yinsen and other doctors take Tony away ready to operate on him…thinking it may be the last time he sees his friend ever again…

Tony awakens and turns his head, the calm chirping of the birds, the flowers on his dresser, the warmth under the sheets….so….so

Tony: Where's my rock music?!

A familiar laugh…Rhodie.

Rhodie: Don't you ever do that again!

Tony turns over to face his friend and begins laughing which causes a sharpening pain in his chest.

Tony: Agh...guh…ouch

Rhodie looks back and forth, nobody is around, and he shuts the door cautiously behind him.

Rhodie: Now, tell me exactly how this happened to you and why you were on the news attacking helicopters

Tony: They shot first…

Rhodie: What was that?

Tony: Nothing…it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I made the right decision trusting you

Rhodie: It DOES matter Tony, you've got to tell me everything!

The door cracks open as a doctor peaks in.

Doctor: Um, Mr. Rhodes? Professor Yinsen would like to see you now

Rhodie: Ok, tell him I'll be right there

The doctor leaves closing the door behind him and Rhodie points an accusing finger at Tony.

Rhodie: Everything

Rhodie follows the doctor leaving Tony in his room…alone…all…alone.

A dark warehouse is spotted in the distance…no time for theatrics, unoriginal sure, but it was so obvious nobody would think to look here, the dark blue van pulls alongside the entry as the side door slides open smoothly, old van, but still works like a charm, a nice brown shoe with natural, EXPENSSIVE silk black pants lands softly on the ground. Followed by a white metal cane stick to the ground, as long as it is, the top has an egg shaped red crystal, another expensive item, someone with so much money, but yet illegal could only mean one person…

Aim Supreme: Nafaria…

What would an organization like Aim want from someone like Nafaria? Guns? Money? Natural antics for sure…

Nafaria: Supreme, I see you are here and you haven't brought upon any betrayal…yet

Aim is a smart organization, Advanced Idea Mechanics, where brilliant minds are used for a sole purpose of misuse, some of their machinonary would be such a benefit to mankind…a real shame.

Aim Supreme: Nafaria, you know not to waste my time, so why petty yourself with such drastic measures, why have you called me to this…filth

Nafaria: Do not toy with me Supreme!

This takes time to process…but the Supreme is privileged with a brilliant mind to realize it's all a trap, who has such a grudge on Aim and Nafaria? It doesn't take long for the answer; metal sharp bladed talons made of antiatnium pierce the wooden boards in between Nafaria and Supreme. This of course puts the Aim Troopers guarding Supreme and the Maggia members guarding Nafaria into action, they begin firing above from where the claws came. Fools…a slash across the Maggia member's chest, a kick to the other's gut, a strong uppercut shattering the first trooper's visor, and a finishing blow sending the other trooper spiraling onto his back, easy and simple.

Panther: Now…can we call this meeting to order?

Of course, the Black Panther, king of the Wuhkondins.

Panther: This is a matter of Wuhkondins business; both of your men have been destroying my village along with the jungle searching for antiatnium

Aim Supreme: It's a high value to us

Panther: We could trade, we could be civilized men and women, and there is no need for such destruction

Nafaria: Maybe you could strike a deal with Aim…but as for me

Nafaria presses the end of his cane against the king's chest letting loose electricity making the panther fall to his knees as though he were bowing.

Nafaria: I am not so easily convinced

Aim Supreme: As Nafaria said, your people's defenses are weak against us, we will obtain what we want, when we want, for free, and if you intend to stand in are way…

The supreme shoves panther to the floor with a heave of his foot.

Aim Supreme: We will eliminate you from the list of our problems

Yinsen is astonished by Tony's recovery; he stands before Stark in his patient's room.

Yinsen: I do not believe it is wise for you to leave so quickly Mr. Stark, do not get me wrong, your recovery is remarkable, really, but from the other bruises and wounds you acquired I must say at least stay a few more nights

Tony: Look, I get that you're the doc, doc, but can't you just write me a little slip or something so I can get going?

Rhodie has been sitting next to Tony discussing what happened all day.

Rhodie: Tony, take this seriously, he's right, you're still hurt

Yinsen: I shall agree to let you go…BUT I must write a report on how you acquired these injuries so we can prevent them for the future, hm?

Tony sighs, if it'll let him go, why not?

Tony: Ok I'll explain

Yinsen: Wonderful, so what happened Mr. Stark?

Yinsen lifts his pad and prepares to write any details with his pen.

Rhodie: Yeah Tony, what happened?

Tony makes a face at Rhodie.

Tony: Car wreck, I wasn't paying attention, was coming up at an intersection when I swerved to avoid a truck and flipped over

Yinsen: I have to say that is quite odd considering the injuries you obtained aren't less severe; it's as if you were beaten up Mr. Stark, a mugger perhaps?

Tony: What I told you is the truth buddy, nothing more nothing less

Yinsen: If you are not going to be honest with me Mr. Stark, I'm afraid I'll just have to let you stay

Tony: Yinsen, come on, I got my own privacy!

Yinsen: As do I, but when it comes to such certainty as this, you must be serious about it

Yinsen exits the room and Rhodie exchanges a glance with Tony.

The Maggia have been running New York for 4 years…almost 5! Nafaria has been in charge most of that time and he's not about to lose it all to Aim, a new invention, Modok, YEARS AWAY EVEN, how does that gather up his men so quickly? Nafaria has made it clear that a war is declared between him and Aim, tonight, all hell will break loose…and so it has, the time has come when the streets are filled with Aim Troopers using high tech weapons on the Maggia, it's clear who has the upper hand…and it's broadcasting on the news. Tony clenches his fists while watching the war rage on through his television screen.

Tony: I can't just sit back and do nothing, I can help

Rhodie: You're not putting on that armor again, are you?

And just as if answering Rhodie's question the armor crashes through the ceiling opening itself for Tony to step inside. Aim Troopers advance on the Maggia blasting 2 down here, 7 down over there, all out slaughter when the roar of Ironman's thrusters are heard throughout the entire sky and his legendary pose is completely revealed when he lands in between the two armies.

Ironman: Whoah, whoah, whoah, what have we got here?

Aim Trooper: What does it look like to you?!

Ironman: A bunch of angry bee keepers killing a bunch of cosplayers, but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's probably not the real problem here

Maggia Member: Look pal, get out of our way or we'll take you down WITH the Aim Troopers!

Ironman: Ya know, there's a reason people call me Ironman

Ironman's repulsion systems activate and he blasts the Maggia Member flat on his back, the pulsars are set to stun and hopefully that's how they'll stay…bullets jam into the armor of Ironman, steel clashing steel.

Jarvis: Sir, I recommend fighting back

Tony: No dip Jarvis!

Jarvis: I prefer the term Sherlock

Tony: JUST ACTIVATE ALL TARGETING SYSTEMS!

Neither the Aim Troopers or Maggia stand a chance, Ironman takes them all down, now just for the cleanup crew. Ironman walks over to an Aim Trooper's gun lifting it up and the systems scan it picking up traces of Stark technology….as Ironman crushes the gun in his hand…you know he's angry.


End file.
